roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Waller
: "I am your consequence." : - Amanda Waller Amanda Waller is a high-ranking US government official and Director of A.R.G.U.S., while having ties to several other espionage and law enforcement agencies, as well as being the commanding officer for the expendable field team Task Force X. Biography Early Life Amanda Waller at some point became the Director of ARGUS and swiftly built up a fearsome reputation for herself, being nicknamed "The Wall" due to how ruthless, dominating, and unrelenting she is when dealing with others. As a result, many frightening stories about Waller are told by those who have encountered her (as a warning), but practically everyone disbelieves them until dealing with her personally. Waller therefore is one of the most feared and respected people in the US government. Meeting Lex Luthor Amanda Waller is known to have met supergenius Lex Luthor on at least one occasion, as he indirectly referred to Waller, ARGUS, and the Task Force X idea, in an interview with Ron Troupe. Forming Task Force X Death of Superman Amanda Waller notes that even after his death, Superman still continues to have a profound impact on the world - his alien heritage and usage of his powers for selfless heroism make Superman a beacon of hope and inspiration for Metahumans like the Flash, inducing them to more openly use their powers and come out into the light, with the Flash notably apprehending the notorious bank robber Captain Boomerang as a result. Waller herself however, has a much more negative view on Superman after his death, since while she posthumously respects Superman himself for his benevolence and selflessness, she recognises that there could very well be other beings out there, beings with equally tremendous godlike power, coupled with far less friendly intentions such as starting a potential "World War III". Fearing the inability of humans to stop such beings, Waller promptly advocates for the creation of Task Force X - her own potentially disposable team of individuals with exceptional powers, abilities, and skills, which could be forced to battle against such formidable threats as a contingency, whereas a normal non-disposable human army would be powerless. Selecting Candidates Waller would select the most suitable candidates for this task force: the lethally formidable marksman Deadshot, the notorious rope assassin Slipknot, prolific Australian bank robber Captain Boomerang, the formidable psychopath Harley Quinn, the mighty Metahuman Killer Croc, the exceptionally powerful pyrokinetic Metahuman El Diablo, and finally Enchantress - the most powerful Metahuman that Waller had ever came across. Waller also intended to have US Colonel Rick Flag join the team as its leader, along with his formidable samurai bodyguard Katana. However, Waller realised putting such a team together would take an exceptional and persuasive amount of planning. Recruiting Members Prior to advocating her idea of Task Force X, Waller would order Rick Flag to protect June Moone, the woman who unwillingly hosted the spirit of Enchantress after discovering it in a vial in Central America. The two would quickly grow close and become lovers, as Waller had intended in order for her to attain leverage over the both of them. In order to ensure Enchantress' cooperation with joining the task force, Waller gains possession of the Metahuman's cut-out heart, threatening to kill her if Enchantress refuses to comply with her orders. In order to gain Deadshot for her squad, Waller secretly became a situational ally of Batman, anonymously letting the latter know when and where best to intercept Deadshot (when he is together with his daughter Zoe Lawton), with the Dark Knight successfully carrying it out, having Deadshot imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary, with Waller then transferring him to Belle Reve. Around the same time, Batman would also pursue Harley Quinn and her boyfriend Joker (due to them being long-term enemies of his), but the Joker manages to escape, so Batman swiftly incapacitates Harley and drives her to Arkham Asylum, where she is imprisoned, with Waller then promptly transferring her to Belle Reve. Captain Boomerang would be intercepted by the extremely fast metahuman Flash during yet another one of his bank robberies, with Boomerang subsequently getting imprisoned in Central City, and then promptly transferred by Waller to Belle Reve as well. Killer Croc, being another major enemy of Batman's, is repeatedly chased out of Gotham City by the Dark Knight, thus eventually intercepted and tasered into submission by Waller's ARGUS SWAT team, and taken to Belle Reve. Extremely powerful metahuman El Diablo one day unintentionally loses his temper during a family spat, accidentally killing his wife an children with his pyrokinesis. Utterly devastated, El Diablo willingly turns himself in to the Los Angeles authorities, subsequently getting transferred by Waller to Belle Reve. And finally, Slipknot is also subdued, by the mighty Wonder Woman, with Waller gleefully transferring her final task force candidate to Belle Reve. Thus, will all of her potentially unwilling intended Task Force X recruits finally being subdued and locked up within Belle Reve (or as Waller herself describes it, putting them in a hole, with the hole getting thrown away), Waller finally prepares to present her idea to her fellow government officials. Presenting her Idea Waller meets Dexter Tolliver and Admiral Olsen to discuss her Task Force X proposition, giving them a detailed description of all of the candidates. Ultimately, however, Olsen objects to the proposition, appalled at the idea of Waller entrusting homeland security to "witches, gang-bangers, crocodiles, and the Joker's girlfriend." Waller, however, remains adamant, intending on presenting her idea at The Pentago. Dexter is more supportive of her idea. Pentagon Presentation Waller visits the Pentagon, where she presents her idea of Task Force X. Although many question her plans, she proves them wrong by asking Enchantress to steal military plans from the Weapons ministry vault in Tehran for them and quickly earns the trust of the US military. Visiting Belle Reve Amanda Waller visits Belle Reve prison, where her intended recruits for Task Force X are held captive. She attempts to recruit them but many of them were in doubt of her keeping her promises of cutting their prison sentences and El Diablo rejects the proposal altogether. However, Waller having other plans, has each one of them forcefully taken out of Belle Reve and implants bombs in their necks which she later uses to threaten them if they disobey her. Enchantress' Assault Enchantress Escapes Waller's fears ultimately prove to be valid, as several days later June Moone transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep, subsequently teleporting back to her Central American tomb and opening the vial containing the spirit of her brother Incubus. Enchantress then takes him back to Midway City and incapacitates a man in the subway, with Incubus forcing the unwilling human to host him. As the two mystical Metahumans fully build up their powers, they become the incredibly powerful threat than Waller had foreseen, as while Enchantress and Incubus would also, like the Flash, be inspired by Superman to come out into the light, the intentions of this duo are far less benevolent - recalling how they were once worshipped as gods by ancient humans millennia ago, both of them resolve to conquer Earth and subjugate its inhabitants to their will. Thus, the implementation of Waller's Task Force X becomes necessary. Deployment of Task Force X Unfortunately, Waller stuck behind in the city to watch Enchantress's methods, to plan out ways to counter her; as a result, she gave them the mission of rescuing "HVT1" (H'igh '''V'alue 'T'arget '''1) from within a safe house in the city. Flag arrives hours later, with Deadshot following into the safe house; he points out that the group was "thinking they're saving Nelson Mandela" because of the trouble they've gone through to get there. Waller executes her staff that remained with her, so as to leave no loose ends or increase the number of people in need of protection. Though the group was pissed off to find out she was the person in need of rescue, Waller held off their anger by showing off a remote to detonate their bombs. Giving Credit Where It's Due Freed from Enchantress's doomsday weapon, Waller appeared in front of the squad when they planned to leave back to their old lives. Brandishing the detonator, Waller was challenged by Captain Boomerang; however, she was able to intimidate him into backing off when he implied fighting her for his freedom. When the squad asks for a reward beyond a reduced sentence in prison, Waller relented, allowing Harley an espresso machine, Deadshot visits to his daughter, and giving Croc the B.E.T. television network to watch. Aftermath Mere days after the Suicide Squad's re-imprisonment, Waller meets her situational ally Bruce Wayne, and, in exchange for him promising her to take care of the rumours following the aftermath of the calamitous mystical events in Midway City, Waller gives Bruce files on the specific Metahumans that he requested (including Aquaman and the Flash, along with Enchantress). As Bruce turns to leave, Waller lets him know that she is aware that he is Batman. Unfazed, Bruce immediately, and sternly, warns Waller to shut down Task Force X or he and his friends will do it for her. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Villains Category:A.R.G.U.S. Agents